


heroics and heartbreak

by GoddessOfTheVoid



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Competent Jaskier | Dandelion, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Reunions, Witcher Potions (The Witcher), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfTheVoid/pseuds/GoddessOfTheVoid
Summary: A collection of drabbles, written for the Monstrum server weekly challenge.#3 Exciting, Energizing, Epiphany
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Monstrum Weekly Short Form and Sketch Challenges





	1. Grasp, Glory, Galvanising

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first drabble for the challenge and I'm excited to write a new one every week. :D I plan to stick to exactly 100 words per drabble for a personal challenge. If you are interested in the challenge or want to participate [check out this post](https://miahclone.tumblr.com/post/641950277633736704/join-the-monstrum-discord-server) for details and prompts.

Riding into town Geralt soon heard of a bard’s presence. _His_ _bard_ , hopefully, because he missed Jaskier after weeks apart. Being on his own had been dull compared to the galvanizing energy Jaskier radiated, something he grew to love and enjoy.

In the tavern Geralt found him, singing tales of glory — of heroics and heartbreak.

It took few moments before Jaskier spotted him, running up to him and jumping in his arms. Laughing Geralt pulled him in for a kiss, feeling Jaskier grasp at his armor for hold. Heroics could wait. For now, he wanted nothing but peace and love.


	2. Rouse, Revive, Recall

Even though he should have been already used to it, seeing Geralt unresponsive and overdosed on potions was not a sight Jaskier enjoyed.

Failing to rouse him with simpler means it took Jaskier a moment before he recalled what to do. Geralt had told him long ago of one potion that could revive him and reverse the effects of the others. Retrieving it quickly he placed careful drops it into Geralt’s mouth, hoping for swift results. 

Very soon the dark veins disappeared and golden eyes opened with a confused groan, swallowed by the relieved kiss Jaskier planted onto Geralt’s lips.


	3. Exciting, Energizing, Epiphany

Geralt wondered when everything had changed. Slowly, almost subtly, the annoyance at Jaskier’s presence was replaced by excitement when spring arrived and they met again. Traveling together removed the loneliness Geralt had felt on his path in the past decades. It was energizing for Geralt to be around Jaskier and he couldn’t imagine himself going back to being alone.

He loved Jaskier, Geralt realized one day.

Maybe this epiphany came later than it should, but he didn’t care. Pulling Jaskier into his arms he kissed him deeply, feeling the relieved smile against his lips as Jaskier melted into his embrace.


End file.
